Most pertinent to this application are a number of aspects of the prior application of U.S. Ser. No. 11/346,117 which dealt with (1) an absorbable/disintegratable, multicomponent, non-migrating, endoureteral stent which is a tubular construct of a fiber-reinforced, elastomeric, tubular film designed with at least one position retaining end which can be in the form of a flexible, reversible loop or pigtail; and (2) fiber-reinforced stent wherein the fiber reinforcement is a combination of radiopaque monofilament coil made of an absorbable, segmented, polyaxial copolyester with barium sulfate microparticles dispersed therein and a weft-knitted mesh made of multifilament yarn derived from an absorbable, segmented, polyaxial copolyester. However, the prior application was silent on (1) relating the claimed composition of the construct component to definite residence time in a conduit such as the ureter; (2) addressing how to facilitate the insertion of the stent into a moist conduit tract, in part with the aid of a pusher and guide wire, without compromising the physical integrity of the stent; and (3) dealing with how to package and sterilize the stent and its complementary components, should ethylene oxide, the standard sterilization method for absorbable devices, is deemed less than optimum for use. The silence of the prior application on these clinically important aspects of a useful stent provided an incentive to pursue the study subject of this invention. Accordingly, this invention deals with a fiber-reinforced composite, absorbable/disintegratable, urinogenital stent that is radiochemically sterilized or radiation sterilized using the proper dose to modulate its residence time in a specific urinogenital conduit, such as a ureter, for a predetermined period of time ranging between 1 and 10 weeks.